The evolution of wireless communications continues to give rise to new wireless access technologies such as WiMAX, ultra wide band (UWB), and software defined radio (SDR). These and existing wireless technologies such as cellular, WiFi, and Bluetooth, provide end users of multimode communication devices an expansive set of services to choose from a number of service providers.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus to exchange content over distinct wireless access technologies.